KH in Wonderland
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: una chica cayó accidentalmente en un mundo distinto al de ella, donde todos están locos, si locos, cada una de las personajes que ella va conociendo es diferente de los otros, un sombrerero loco, una liebre loca, un gato pelirrojo, un conejo blanco, u


KH in Wonderland

¡Hola! Como están aquí esta un nuevo fic y es de Kingdom Hearts

Vampire: hola como están,

Wind: hi, a todos como les va, bueno si el primero que hacemos

Rogue: Hi, y no lo haremos solas

Dark: no, porque este fic es

Vampire: especial ya que la autora Ibizen Wolfgang colaboro con este fic.

Wind: así es, sin su ayuda no habríamos podido hacerlo así que comencemos

Vampire: una chica cayó accidentalmente en un mundo distinto al de ella, donde todos están locos, si locos, cada una de las personajes que ella va conociendo es diferente de los otros, un sombrerero loco, una liebre loca, un gato pelirrojo, un conejo blanco, una reina que le gusta mandar, un rey que no le sigue la corriente a la reina, esto y mucho mas, en este loco, pero divertido fic.

Nota: Contiene Yaoi/Comedia/Romance/Death de uno de los personajes, es un AU, no tiene que ver con el juego. Otra cosa este fic es 100% anti Kairi, así que todos aquellos que sean fans de ella absténganse de leer este fic, para evitar problemas. Es un One Shot

Parejas: RikuSora, Axel x Roxas, una leve insinuación Xemnas x Saix, Xemnas x Kairi solo al principio

Dark: Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece, Alicia in Wonderland, le pertenece a Disney, así como Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a Square Enix y a Disney, respectivamente.

Personajes:

Axel: el gato rizón

Riku: el sombrerero loco

Sora: la liebre loca

Naminé: Alicia

Kairi: la reina de corazones

Xemnas: el rey de corazones

Saix: el guardia del rey

Cap. 1 Bienvenidos a Wonderland, una loca aventura en el País de las Maravillas

Era un día muy hermoso y tranquilo, demasiado tranquiló para el gusto de una pequeña niña rubia, que portaba un vestido azul, con un mandil blanco, zapatos negros, cabello rubio largo, traía una diadema negra, su pelo lo traía suelto, su nombre era Alicia.

Estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol mirando al cielo

"que día tan más aburrido sin nada que hacer, ojala y pasara algo interesante para variar" –decía desganadamente

En eso un ruiseñor estaba cantando en una de las ramas del árbol, el mismo donde Alicia estaba, ella estaba embelezada con el canto del ruiseñor.

"ha que hermoso canta ese ruiseñor" –oyendo el canto del ruiseñor

En eso el pajarillo dejo de cantar y Alicia se percato de ello, entonces el pajarillo emprendió el vuelo, la niña no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se fuera, ya que le gustaba disfrutar de su canto, se levanto y fue tras el, hasta que se paro en otro árbol y Alicia logró verlo, decidió no hacer ningún ruido para no asustar al avecilla, y se acerco silenciosamente hasta llegar al árbol, cuando llego y vio al ave

"ahí estas, ¡ha!, pero que esto" –decía con asombro, vio que el árbol tenía una puerta con una perilla en el

"me pregunto que pasara si la abro" –con curiosidad tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta, en ese momento una ráfaga de viento empujo a Alicia adentro, cerrando la puerta del árbol

¡Ha, ha, ha, ha! -gritaba la pequeña niña mientras caía, y cuando por fin cayo, estaba arriba de la mesa donde estaban Sora y Riku

"oh, el cielo se esta cayendo XD", "no sabía que el cielo esta formado por niñas" –decía desconcertada la liebre loca.

Y el sombrerero le da un zape a la liebre

"Que no ves que el cielo no se puede caer" – le responde el sombrerero loco

"y además esta formado por nubes" –le da un sorbo a su taza

Alicia solo mira con cara de

"no era obvio eso"

"por lo visto no" –se burla la liebre

El sombrerero loco le pasa una taza a Alicia

"dos cucharadas o tres"?

Sombrerero: "aunque la sal también le queda" –entonces sorbe la taza

Y Alicia tose

"COF, COF, esto esta muy salado"

"entonces si no te gusta no te lo hubieras tomado" –decía la liebre con enfado

"por eso pregunte, cuantas cucharadas… el azúcar esta aun lado tuyo"

"Es que esa niña no tiene modales" –decía la liebre quien le estaba dando un sorbo a la taza.

"que le enseñen en estos tiempos" –comento el sombrerero

"es que en estos tiempos tan difíciles es imposible enseñarle modales a la gente" –decía la liebre observando su taza que estaba vacía, la tiro y se rompió.

Alicia: "No quería ser descortés"

"otra taza?" –mientras le entrega una a la liebre y otra Alicia

"gracias"

"es hora de cambiar de lugar" –decía la liebre

Y se cambia a uno a lado

"tu porque no has cambiado de lugar?" –pregunto escandalizada la liebre al ver a Alicia aún arriba de la mesa.

"tal parece que no comprende las reglas de la etiqueta" –dijo el sombrerero

Alicia muy apenada toma asiento

"así esta bien?" –pregunta

"valla hasta que la niña –la liebre mira a Alicia, se digna a respetar" – aún molesta

"ya déjala…suficiente tiene que aprender nuestras costumbres" –sorbo del sombrerero a su taza.

"oh, se acabo" –la tira para tomar otra

"o sea que te pones de su lado" –decía la liebre mirando al sombrerero loco y se pone a llorar y se retira.

"espera" ~ – y corre detrás de la liebre, tirando su taza (que extrañamente no se derrama) y Alicia se queda

"o_O que demo….?"

Se levanta, deja su taza y comienza a caminar

Alicia: "que fiesta de te más rara" –y si hubiera girado la mirada, hubiera visto como el sombrerero besaba a la liebre contra el árbol, pero el sombrerero voltea a ver a Alicia, y en eso la liebre se suelta y se va corriendo otra vez

Y se repite la carrera hasta que lo vuelve a sujetar (y esta vez ya no hay forma de ver a Alicia)

La liebre baja la cabeza para no mirar a los ojos al sombrerero loco.

"no tienes que ponerte celoso" –le levanta el rostro por la barbilla, mientras pone una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En otra parte Alicia ve al gato pelirrojo

"Oh, una niñita"… -murmuro el gato, mientras se acostaba boca abajo, apoyando su cabeza en las manos, moviendo sus pies.

"Oh, disculpa por casualidad no has visto al conejo blanco traía consigo un reloj en la mano y que además llevaba mucha prisa" –decía la rubia al gato

"esa preciosidad?" - señala un punto blanco, que se alejaba de ahí "va con la reina".

"la reina y de pura casualidad ella podría ayudarme" –decía la pequeña con mucha ilusión.

"ayudar?" –y el gato estallo en una carcajada sonora "ella jamás ayudaría a alguien que no fuera ella"

"bueno te agradezco que me hayas dicho lo del conejo blanco adiós" –se iba rumbo hacia donde se había ido el conejo blanco

"espera, te acompaño…" –dijo el gato mientras desaparecía "será divertido ver que pasa".

"O_O, ha esta bien como tu quieras" –y se fue a ver a la reina.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

En el jardín de la reina

Soldados estaban pintando las rosas blancas de carmín

Alicia los miró, extrañada

"porque hacen eso?"

"Es que sino lo hacemos la reina nos va a ejecutar "–decía uno de ellos

"pero si las flores blancas están hermosas" –susurro

"es que a ella no y por error las plantamos las rosas equivocadas y por eso lo hacemos" –decía un tembloroso soldado

"entonces, les ayudo a pintarlas" –sujeta una brocha y empieza a pintar una rosa

Y pintaron, y pintaron hasta que las trompetas sonaron

"oh, no la reina"

Un soldado tenía una cubeta encima de la cabeza y los demás escondían las brochas.

Alicia también escondía la brocha, en ese momento apareció la reina acompañada del rey (que parecía aburrido)

Kairi se acerca y exclama:

"¡quien, pinto esas rosas así, quien pinto esas rosas así, quien se atrevió pintar así lo blanco por carmín!" –muy molesta

"Para que habla en rima" –pensó el rey "frotando su sien"

"no fue nuestra intención, su alteza" –dijo una de las cartas

"bien más vale que me digan quien fue el que tuvo la brillante idea de hacerlo que hable a hora o sino le cortare la cabeza a todos" –apuntando a todas las cartas que estaban arrodilladas en el suelo"

"no puede ponerse así" –dijo Alicia intentando proteger a las cartas, "no hacían nada malo"

"valla, valla una valiente, bien, pequeña como verás en este reino hay reglas que seguir, se debe castigar a los que no las aceptan, sino cada uno haría lo que quisiera y sería un caos" –dirigiendo su mirada a Alicia.

"O_O, pero esto ya es un caos"

Un uuuuuy general se escuchó en todo el lugar

"alguien esta en problemas" –decía una de las cartas

"bien pequeña veo que no lo entiendes, ves a tu alrededor, como verás, hay muchos soldados y como sabrás es difícil controlarlos a todos y que todo este en orden, una manzana podrida hecha a perder a las demás y como ves es difícil saber cual de todos ellos es, así soy severa, pero justa" –decía la reina con severidad.

"la justicia no necesita severidad" –y se cruzo de brazos

"y bueno como te ves tan valiente te reto a un juego de crocket"

"un juego?", bueno, ¿porque no?".

"bien que comiencen los juegos" –decía la reina

Unas cuantas cartas se acercan y le entregaron a la reina un palo (pensemos que puede ser) y ponen una cochinilla (o un puerco espín)

El rey, por su parte se acerca a Alicia y le entrega su palo "suerte" –susurro, demasiado, pero lo suficiente para que ella escuchara.

"gracias" –le respondía Alicia al rey

Y la que comenzó fue la reina, las cartas se acomodaron en su sitio para que la reina no "fallara" o les iría mal.

Entonces ella golpeo la pelota con fuerza y las nerviosas cartas hacían lo posible para que su "furiosa" reina no "fallara" su tiro (Vampire: yo de encantadora no le veo nada)

Pero una carta no logro su cometido e hizo que fallara y se la llevaron dos guardias al *paredón y era el turno de Alicia.

Alicia se sintió triste por la carta, pero reacciono que era su turno y vio la pelota que no parecía dispuesta a dejarse golpear por ella, frunció el seño y con un fuerte impulso lo golpeo hacia por inercia se hiciera redonda y pasara por todas las cartas.

La reina vio eso estaba furiosa, era su turno nuevamente, pero algo extraño estaba por ocurrir.

Golpeo la bola y algunas cartas se les, pasó, ponerse para que para que su reina ganara, pero la reina fue a donde estaban sus cartas y les dijo:

"les daré otra oportunidad de acuerdo así que pónganse en su posición o los mandare al paredón" –las cartas accedieron era su última oportunidad.

Alicia miro con enfado esto "creí que era juego, justo… porque usted es una persona justa" –dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

"bueno lo que pasa es que hay que ver las cosas así les estoy dando la oportunidad de salvarse a las cartas además, pequeña veo que batallaste con tú pelota, yo batallo con el palo, son muy tercos".

Giro los ojos "deje de intervenir y solo golpee la pelota, esto no es cosa "que quien amenaza más"

Y en eso la reina estaba por hacer su tiro, cuando apareció el gato pelirrojo a meter sus narices.

Cuando la reina había dado el golpeo, desvió la pelota que choco contra unos arbustos…., la pelota quedo entre los arbustos, el gato la había desviado, la reina solo pudo mirar esto con los ojos muy abiertos O_O

"Que demonios?" –fue lo único que llego a preguntar.

Alicia quedó también sin habla por lo ocurrido; pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, el gato le sonrió de vuelta. Al parecer, solo ella podía verlo…, o quien sabe, el rey miraba todo realmente entretenido.

Mientras que la reina indignada, no sabía que hacer, hasta que se puso a pensar o ha idear un plan ya que no iba a quedarse viendo mientras una niña la ridiculizaba.

Alicia miro la expresión de la reina, parecía que planeaba algo. El gato notó lo mismo, pero la sonrisa que tenía no desaparecía.

Era el turno de Alicia que sin dudarlo, golpeo la pelota con fuerza, volviendo a pasar por las cartas, si acaso solo se desvió para llegar a la última.

El rey cruzado de brazos, pensó que era realmente buena…, a diferencia de su "esposa"

En eso el juego se vio interrumpido por una noticia, que parecía de suma importancia.

Alicia quedo impactada "¿que noticia podrá ser?" –se preguntó

Al parecer alguien se había comido las galletas del banquete que se iba hacer

"Eso es inaudito" –exclamó la reina, "¿quien demonios se comió las galletas del banquete real?"

Todos empezaron a murmurar

"quien se halla comido las galletas está en problemas"

Alicia no comprendía la gravedad del asunto "las galletas pueden volverse hacer" –murmuro bajo

La reina exclamo:

"¡Si alguien no habla será castigado, esas galletas fueron hechas con una antigua receta que el panadero de un lugar muy lejano del reino las hizo con ingredientes que no son fáciles de encontrar!"

El rey decidió hablar por fin:

"hablé ahora, a menos que quieran afrontar un verdadero castigo"

Todos se mostraron apenados, no les gustaba molestar al rey (o sea que a la reina si XD)

Iba a ver juicio

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

En el castillo de la reina

Se tocaron las trompetas

Y el lugar se lleno ante la asombrada mirada de Alicia

"nunca vi un juicio igual" –decía atónita

"….., y por unas galletas" –parpadeo

Iba a comenzar y en eso entraron todos, se sentaron y entró el conejo blanco con un pergamino.

Abrió el pergamino y se puso a leer:

"_El día a las ____, alguien se atrevió a comerse las galletas hechas por chef __________, a base de la antigua receta de ___________________, para el banquete real que se organizaría hoy en la noche"_

Y preceden los jueces, el rey y la reina de corazones, ambos entraron al estrado.

La reina se sienta en el lugar central, el rey solo suspiro y llamaron al primer testigo.

Que era el sombrerero loco –con una taza de te en su mano

"fuiste tu quien se comió las galletas?" -pregunto, casi afirmando, la reina

"no, yo no fui" –y le dio un sorbo

"y a que horas y en donde estaba cuando ocurrió lo sucedido"

"si me dijera a que hora fue, encantado le digo"

La reina empezó a desesperarse

"solo respóndeme! –exclamo

"estuve todo el rato con la liebre" –una sonrisa libidinosa se dibujo en su rostro

-bien –decía la reina, "que se supone que estabas haciendo con la liebre?"

"pues…, cosas" –dijo sonriente, dándole otro sorbo a su taza. La liebre sonrojada, viendo el juicio al lado de Alicia

"bien, entonces –iba a decir que el segundo testigo, pero cambio de opinión y dijo:

"TRAIGANME A LA LIEBRE" –la liebre escuchó su nombre

La liebre camino hacia el estrado como si la cosa no fuera con el, con una taza de te en su mano, saliéndole humo por lo caliente que estaba, sus mejillas seguían rojas.

Y le preguntaron "y a que horas y en donde estaba cuando ocurrió lo sucedido"

"estaba con el sombrerero loco…." –contesto, simplemente, apoyando la coartada del mencionado.

"y que estabas haciendo con el sombrerero loco" –y volteo a verlo y el sombrerero loco le hacia señas de que no dijera nada.

"cosas" –murmuro

"muy, bien" –el tercer testigo, era el carnicero que al parecer estaba cerca del banquete observándolo

Y no estaba el carnicero

"maldición,-dijo la reina, "entonces que pase el guardia de la puerta"

El rey puso atención en esta parte.

"a que horas y en donde estaba cuando ocurrió lo sucedido"

"cuidando la entrada del banquete, y le puedo afirmar que nadie entro"

"como" –decía la reina, "pero si me dijeron que el carnicero estaba ahí, es imposible, el culpable tiene que estar aquí"

"en la sala no había nadie, todos estaban observando su juego, su alteza" esto lo dijo con cierto sarcasmo que si acaso el rey y Alicia notaron "y yo cuide que nadie entrara"

"entonces... ¿que paso con las galletas?" pregunto la reina

Ni siquiera el mismo sombrerero loco, sabía que la liebre su compañero se había topado en el bosque con el carnicero y le había dicho que no podía ir al banquete porque se había peleado con el panadero

-la liebre loca lo sabia

"porque?!"

El sombrerero no reacciono ante lo dicho, y termino de beber de su taza. La liebre se veía cohibida. "que se pelearon? como que se pelearon? y mis galletas?!"

Bueno el me dijo que si le decía me mataría

"yo te matare si no me dices" -ante lo dicho, el rey se levanto de su asiento escandalizado.

"Fue el carnicero y el estudiante del panadero el me lo dijo"

"¿el carnicero se comió mis galletas?" -grito.

"Si y el estudiante del panadero lo encubrió"

"¿como y porque?" -siseo, dando a entender que no dudaría en cortarle la cabeza si no le contestaba. El rey estaba pendiente de la situación.

Alicia estaba que se mordía las uñas. Ojala no le pasara nada al guardia.

Bueno lo que pasa es que antes de que yo conociera al sombrerero yo trabajaba para el carnicero antes, el ya lo había planeado antes

El sombrerero escupió su te ante tal declaración

La liebre le palmeo la espalda para tranquilizarlo...

"el quería esas galletas... y haría lo que fuera por ellas"

"y casi me corta mis orejas –decía con tristeza la liebre"

"¿como pudo estarlo planeándolo desde hace tanto tiempo?"

-No lo se me dijo que si le contaba al panadero no solo yo estuviera muerto sino que quemaría al panadero conmigo

Alicia oía con atención aquella extraña situación

Y el sombrerero loco le reclamo, se acerco al sombrerero y limpio su boca con un pañuelo, pues tenia te chorreando, mientras este reclamaba....

Alicia se acerco*

Y dijo "y por que no van por el carnicero"

"esa sería una muy buena idea en lugar de seguir con este ridículo juicio" dijo Alicia.

"si "y todos fueron y lo buscaron

Y se separaron, el que lo encontró fue la liebre, que iba acompañado de Alicia y el sombrerero

"tu, maldito, como te atreves a amenazar a liebre" señalo el sombrerero, molesto.

La liebre le decía que el se iba a encargar y se acerco y sin saberlo el carnicero tenía algo en la espalda y esperaba….

….se acerco y el carnicero mintió

Y le dijo "espero que no haya rencor" –y abrazo a la liebre

Tras del carnicero aparecieron el rey y el guardia

Y se llevo de ahí, a la liebre

Y dijo "ni un paso, tengo a la liebre" –le agarro de las orejas

El sombrerero se enfureció y se lanzo contra el carnicero en el momento en que se despisto con la aparición del rey

Y sin querer el carnicero, le rozo uno de las orejas a la liebre y sin querer el ojo y se fue para tirar a la liebre.

El sombrerero sujeto el cuello del carnicero en una llave, haciéndole presión, mientras el rey ayudaba a la liebre a levantarse y el guardia buscaba una oportunidad para ayudar al sombrerero.

Cuando estaban a punto de hacer algo apareció la reina y viendo al carnicero, lanzo al guardia a un lado, tumbando al rey y a Alicia (que ayudaba a la liebre) y se lanzaba de frente contra el carnicero.

Y le dice el carnicero al sombrerero "que es mejor, para ti matarme a/o salvar a la liebre"

Y mata al carnicero, pero se lleva consigo a la reina por el hecho que el traía un cuchillo en su mano y este se le encajo al lanzarse contra el.

Alicia se acerca a la liebre, y ayuda a la liebre, mientras que el guardia al rey. El sombrerero se acerco preocupado a la liebre "estas bien" –pregunto preocupado

Le dijo la liebre b.....b......b......i.......e......n –con voz audible

La liebre perdió la vista de un ojo, y el sombrerero le da uno suyo y a partir de ahí el sombrerero usa parche.

El gato aparece "creo que el reino se ha quedado sin reina" -dijo con cierto tono de burla.

El rey habla "creo que hay que buscar otra" –y ve a Alicia y a Saix y se pone a pensar

"tu pequeña, no quieres ser la reina" -pregunto, viendo de reojo la expresión de Saix. Pero la niña simplemente negó "apenas soy una niñita, no puedo tener semejante honor

El sombrero loco y la liebre tuvieron muchas fiestas del te y ahora la liebre lleva vendada una de sus orejas y se disculpaba con el sombrerero por su ojo, pero este solo sonreía y bebía de su te.

La liebre tenia la mala costumbre de cortar las tazas del te con las orejas, cuando le decían que la mitad.

Después de que la liebre se disculpara por lo del ojo del sombrero, Alicia le dice al rey que tiene que volver a su mundo y le dice que a través de un espejo puede llegar a su mundo, se despiden.

El rey se va al castillo restablece las reglas

Fin

Vampire: por fin

Rogue: fue un one shot largo

Wind: me gusto

Dark: a mi también

Vampire: aquí están las aclaraciones de este fic:

**Paredón.** m. Sitio, generalmente delante de un muro, donde se da muerte por fusilamiento. **al **~**.** loc. adv. U. para expresar el deseo de que alguien a quien se atribuyen ciertas culpas sea ejecutado.

Vampire: Bueno eso es todo

Wind: Hasta la próxima

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Jane


End file.
